


We Can Heal You

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: Cami an abused runaway turns to Ace for help to escape her enslavement,Ace and his boyfriend Law jump at the opportunity. Neither can stand abusers.. That's how Cami ended up with them they saved her..I do not own Trafalgar Waterlaw or Ace Elchiro Oda does.I only own my OC Cami Soul.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

"On you're knees bitch." You're noble master says as he forces you down "how dare you speak without being spoke to!" He cracks the whip between her legs enjoying the pained screams he got. "Its not over yet,come on in you 2." 2 huge men walk over. Cami closes her eyes "look at that pussy!" The man sticks his gun inside her she screams as hot wax is poured over her nipples one man held her arms,the other kept her legs spread "cuff her." Cami was cuffed as the 3 men started their sexual assault on Cami recording it for everyone "cut her boss!" A man yells as she feels a knife slide against her walls. The men laughed as they continued their assault. Brusing her,burning her and cutting her until she was barely conscious "Thatll teach you to not speak unless prompted." The noble left her on the floor Cami broke her binds,and waited for dark. She made a run for the nearest town where she met Ace.

"Please help me,I just escaped... I was kept as a slave against my will.. please,please help me.." Cami begs crying,Ace sees her condition and knows shes dead serious "hey,hey you're safe now.. come here." Ace said calmingly as he held Cami. Ace bought Cami into the hotel "Poor thing ran up begging for help.... says she was a slave... she's hurt could you look at her babe?" Ace asks Law examines Cami "poor things near starvation.... and she was recently raped.." Law treats Cami,Ace sits beside her "we cant leave her babe,we have to help her..." Law saw how much this girl meant to Ace "If she agrees she can come live with us on the boat,she obviously crossed out paths for some reason." Ace kissed Law "you're amazing baby." Cami came to and sat up "where am I?" She asked confused Ace replies "hey there,I'm Ace. This is Law my boyfriend this is our hotel." Cami hugged Ace "you,you saved my life.. we have to leave before he comes looking for me." Ace replied "We're leaving in the morning,we set sail." Cami replied "Sail? I've never been on a boat before. Dont worry about my injuries I've got advanced healing from my DF it gives me the ability to manipulate anti matter and embue my body with it another side benefit is advanced self healing. I'm also a 3 form haki user. I'm 21." Ace took in all Cami said as Law smirked seeing the look Ace had. "I'm 23,I have the mera mera no mi. Law's 25 hes got ope ope no mi which is a operation fruit." Cami replies "I actually did lots of research on DF so I'm very knowledgeable. I'm kind of a scholar. In devil fruits,history and alchemy.. I've been that pricks prisoner since he over threw my dad.... A month I was tortured,beaten,and raped... I'm sorry." Cami walks off, Law turns to Ace "she's got alot of trauma babe,we got to be easy on her." Ace "I know but I feel myself developing feelings for her..." Law replies "I know I am to baby... I think we can work this out." Law winked Ace replied "I like the way you think my love,the 3 of us can be very happy." Ace kissed Law who returned his affection for a moment "Go check on our girl okay babe? Then meet me in bed." Law teased Ace replied "I'll be there maybe tomorrow our girl can join us." 

Ace walked in to a crying Cami "hey you,you okay? Wanna talk" Ace asked Cami replied "I'm sorry I'm so messed up... he just broke me.." Ace held her "he will never hurt you again.. I promise. How about you get some rest and we can talk tomorrow okay?" Cami replied "okay Ace,thank you goodnight." Cami kisses Ace on the cheek he replies "goodnight beautiful." Ace heads to bed where Law waits "come here baby." Law motioned to Ace who obediently crawled over. Law pinned Ace down "Daddy wants to taste his toy." Law teased Ace who has no qualms on moaning gasped as Law spread his legs,Ace felt the heat of his lovers mouth right above his tip "oh daddy baby,do whatever you want to me." Ace whispered as Law looked up as he sucked and stroke Ace who was a mess by now. "Oh no you dont come yet." Law says as he uses his room to force Ace to his mercy. "But baby,I need to come it hurts." Ace whined Law smirked "you'll be okay my love,you dont come til I let you." Law grabbed the lube as he rubbed down his cock, "Ass up baby,knees to your chest." Law demanded as Ace was forced to that position as much as Ace fought it he loved Law's dominant side. Ace moams loud as Law enters him,going deep hitting against his prostate,jerking Ace off as Ace begged and whined "Law baby please." Ace noamed Law whispered "you like it. I'm almost done." Law thrusted deep,coming in Ace which he never did before. Ace came the same time Law did Law cleaned Ace up "to rough babe?" Law asked Ace replied "No you're never to rough with me babe. You know I like to beg." Ace snuggled into Law who welcomed his embrace "goodnight Ace,I love you." Law whispered Ace replied "love you goodnight,I'm gonna look in on our girl." Ace peeked in to see Cami completely nude Ace admired her "that ass looks like a peach,and that pussy looks puffy dam. Those tits dam!" Law came out "wow look at her,shes a hottie." Law covers her up and drags Ace to bed.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sea air felt nice against her face." Cami was free and finally could begin to heal. She's already warmed up to Ace and Law. Moving into their quarters.

Cami stood on the bow as the sea air hit her face "this is nice."she jumped down,The first day was almost done. Cami went to her follow up with Law "hey Cami you look alot better today,may I look down there?" He asked Cami spread her legs. Law examined her,sticking a finger in her to rub some healing cream on the walls "there you're healing well down there. How do you feel?" Law asked Cami replied "I'm feeling hopeful thanks to you 2. The last rape was the worst they've done... they used tazers,guns,knifes... squeezed lemon juice in my cuts... whipped me his favorite part to whip was my..." cami froze holding between her legs.. Law grabbed her "I am so sorry,did telling me help?" Cami cried "a little... I'll tell you more when I can its just so hard.." Law replies "take your time Cami,you're traumatized... don't force yourself.. we are here when you're ready." Law carried Cami to their quarters. "Ay you bought her hey cutie." Ace said Cami laid down "hi Ace." Ace and Law kissed Cami who kissed them both back. "I'm suddenly really horny boys." Cami said Law laughed as they undressed her. Ace went right to eating her out "Law baby come taste her." Ace said as Law licked her "mm shes like whipped cream. Let's see her come." Ace fingered her when Law rubbed her clit they watched her squirt as she came. Law and Ace waste no time as they enter her together she enjoys the attention and gentleness of them "mm my boys." Cami moaned as she came "you like this huh? Do you?" Ace teased Cami moaned "oh gosh yes I do I do.' Ace enjoyed her moans and her body. Law switched positions and kissed Ace as they continued their love fest. Law came first covering her thighs,Then Ace did covering her tits before they cleaned up. "Did you enjoy that sweety?" Law asked Cami replied "I loved it." Ace replies "that's what real love making should feel like." Ace kissed Cami as she laid between Law and Ace


End file.
